Blue As The Sky
by Verito.S
Summary: Después de un final feliz ¿Qué sucede con los chicos de Tomoeda? Sakura nos cuenta como está su vida, sus problemas, y soñar ser una princesa. NO AU.
1. La flor que queria ser desflorada

Declaración de derechos de autor: CardCaptor Sakura es propiedad intelectual de CLAMP… lamentablemente, ya saben lo que ellas hacen con los finales uu

_Pensamientos _

-diálogo-

**[Notas de la Autora**

**Summary: **_Después de un final feliz ¿Qué sucede con la vida en Tomoeda? Una pequeña historia de la actual vida de nuestros héroes, paralela a TRC. _

**[Yo sé que a la mayoría le molestan estas notas, pero tienen que comprender algunas cosas antes de leer: Sakura y Syaoran tienen la misma edad que en TRC, obvio, son paralelos, como han de saber en CCS Syaoran ya mostraba interés por la arqueología (recuerdan cuando el Fujitaka va al colegio y Syao casi se nos desmaya cuando se entera que es el papá de su rival?), Kinomoto Sakura tiene el pelo más largo que Sakura-hime (yo tengo mis dudas sobre si se puede, pero Tomoyo-hime tenía el pelo más largo que la Tomoyo de Piffle no?). El título de esta historia va en honor a la canción Blue as the sky . **

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

¡_Hola! Soy Kinomoto Sakura, ¿me recuerdan verdad? Hace algunos años (entre 6 ó 7 diría yo) andaba por la vida feliz e inocente recolectando cartas por Tokio._

_La niña con cara de despistada de pelo corto castaño claro y ojos verdes, me alegra que me recuerden. _

_Creo que es tiempo de que sepan que fue de mí, así que he venido a informales de mi actual situación. _

_Tengo 17 años, estudio en la preparatoria Tomoeda, último año, ojos verdes como saben, el cabello más menos largo, sobrepasa los hombros, aún que casi siempre se ve corto, siempre lo llevo tomado, soy más bien mediana de tamaño y según mi humilde opinión proporcionada. Mi mejor amiga sigue siendo Daidouji Tomoyo , mi novio es Li Syaoran, mi hermano ya está licenciado como profesor de educación física y mi papá sigue con sus investigaciones, en las cuales mi novio tiene la pésima costumbre de curiosear... _

_A simple vista parece que mi vida es bastante buena la verdad, sí, a simple vista. No me quejo mucho realmente, ninguno de mis seres preciados está enfermo ni sufro de manera trágica, mentiría si dijese que algo terrible me pasará en comparación con las guerras y la hambruna mundial, nada es comparable a eso, pero tampoco es algo tan insignificante… _

_Hubo una época, hace no mucho tiempo, cuando yo era inocente e ingenua, no pensaba mal de nada ni de nadie… que daría yo por volver a esos tiempos, lamentablemente una persona desarrollada debe saber que no toda la gente tiene buenas intenciones y no todo es tan lindo, un ejemplo bastante cercano, a mis tiernos 10 años yo creía que Onii-chan tenía un mejor amigo llamado Yukito, para cerca de los 12 yo sabía que mi Onii-chan tenía un novio llamado Yukito. ¿Entienden? Una cosa es lo que parece y otra es la que es, cuando yo tenía 12 tenía un adorable novio llamado Syaoran, a los 15 un muy apuesto novio llamado Syaoran y a los 17 tengo un muy apetecible novio llamado Syaoran. Y claro que es normal que encuentre a mi novio apetecible, el chico parece salido de alguna película de acción, es innegable, pero hay algo que no cuadra en la ecuación de chica linda + novio apetecible, el resultado es ilógicamente nada y realmente no sé porque. _

_Tomoyo-chan me dijo que talvez mi yo interna tenga miedo y deba aprender más sobre el proceso y eso hice, mi volví una ilustrada en la materia, comencé a leer novelas románticas, consiguiendo un vicio. Aquella vocecilla interior llamada conciencia (la cual tiene una voz MUY parecida a la de Tomoyo-chan) simplemente me dice que lo mire a los ojos y lo agarre como si la vida se me fuera en ello. _

_Sí, claro, si pudiera hacerlo, creanme, hace meses, quizás años que vería hasta el más recóndito lugar del universo con mi novio. _

_¡Pero esta terrible situación no durará!_

_¡No señor!_

_Porque antes de que caiga la última flor de cerezo este año Syaoran será mío y no sólo veré las estrellas,¡Las tocaré! __**[Yo sé que no tiene mucho sentido, y va muy rápido, pero son los pensamientos de Sakura **_

_**Azul como el Cielo. **_

_La flor que quería ser desflorada._

_Por: __**Verito.S **_

Otra mañana de día de semana, otro día de arduo trabajo escolar. Muchos de todos los pobres escolares del uso horario japonés intentan levantarse, ir a las duchas (En el caso de los mas limpios) o vestirse simplemente. Ese es el caso de nuestra querida protagonista, quien está lo suficiente despierte para saber que no está dormida, pero nada más, su capacidad mental en estos momentos es menor que la de una ameba, si es que. Lo único que es capaz de hacer la chica es mirar fijamente el reloj, como si no hubiese nada más interesante en este mundo, que ver como el segundero, haciendo honor a la ley de la relatividad, avanzaba más rápido de lo que ella quisiera. Desperezándose lentamente, a pesar de estar semi-atrasada, se levanta de aquel cómodo y agradable lugar tan maravilloso llamado cama y se viste torpemente, recordando que hoy le toca ordenar el salón y tenía que estar temprano. Mientras la chica se metía a toda velocidad al baño para arreglarse un poco, el _casi_ sexto miembro de la familia Kinomoto entraba a desayunar, como solía hacer la mayoría de las veces.

¡Syaoran-kun! Llegas temprano hoy, Sakura aún está en el baño- dice a modo de saludo el dueño de casa alegremente.

Yo sigo sin entender por que tenemos que alimentar a este mocoso, él ya está grandecito y tiene el suficiente dinero como para darnos de comer a nosotros, es el colmo, ¿acaso cuando mi _pobre hermanita _ se case contigo no la alimentaras como es debido?- cuestiona mirándolo con odio, quizás algo más grande que eso, su futuro cuñado.

Touya, no seas así, el pobre de Syaoran-kun vive solo y su familia está muy lejos, sabes perfectamente que tiene los medios suficientes para vivir cómodo y alimentarse bien, yo soy quien lo invita.

Tu hipocresía me impresiona, cuñado, cuando _el señor de la luna _viene a comer aquí desde mucho antes que yo, aunque claro nunca he entendido bien quien va a mantener a quien- comentó sonriendo maliciosamente el heredero de los Li.

Tú maldito mocoso vas a ver que—

HOEEEEEEEEE!

Antes de que pudiera sacar a relucir las últimas adquisiciones de su vocabulario, la señorita Kinomoto se cayó de las escaleras, cayendo directamente en la espalda de su hermano, quien estaba de espaldas a la escalera, valga la redundancia.

¿Sakura estás bien?- preguntaron al unísono los dos divinos muchachos, al tiempo que se miraban con odio.

Claro- dice levantándose rápidamente de la pobre espalda de su hermano, con la ayuda de su gentil novio- lo siento Onii-chan.

Lo único que te faltaba monstruo, ahora vuelas- molestó ya no tan preocupado- al menos ya tienes marido asegurado.

Demasiada cansada como para ponerse a pelear a esas horas de la mañana, Sakura se sentó tranquilamente a comer entre su novio y su hermano, que para variar se miraban con odio, y al frente de su padre, quien le sonreía.

Oye, estudiaste para matemáticas? – su querido novio tenía esa manera tan rara de tratarla, la mayor parte del tiempo tendía a omitir su nombre- _otra meta, hacer que Syaoran diga mi nombre. _

¿Para qué? No hay caso que estudie matemáticas, no es lo mío, además, para eso estás tú y Tomoyo-chan, para ayudarme- contestó simplemente, terminándose su desayuno calmadamente, ignorando los suspiros resignados del varonil trío.

Bueno, ya es hora de que marchemos- anunció Touya- los puedo dejar en el colegio mocosos, sólo porque me han jurado mantenerme en mi vejez.

_¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo mal?, ¿Qué tan difícil es hacer eso con un chico? ¿Por qué diablos no puedo agarrarlo, besarlo y tirarlo a la cama? _

_Otro día mas mirándolo insistentemente, tratando de que entienda para donde vamos._

_Ah…._

_Quizás le de miedo la reacción de Oni-ichan , después de todo, lo tiene amenazado desde los golpes leves hasta la tortura sádica, y hasta a mí me dan escalofríos cuando le amenaza. Debería hablar con Oniichan sobre eso… yo no tengo problemas con su relación con Yukito, ¿Por qué el las ha de tener con mi novio? _

_Ah, si, porque Onii-chan es más padre de lo que es mi propio, no es que juzgue a mi papá, pero Oni-ichan se preocupa mucho más por mí que papá, no es su culpa después de todo, él quedo destrozado con la muerte de mamá… estoy segura que Onii-chan cree que no lo sé, pero papá en general ha sido muy descuidado con nosotros, Onii-chan es el mejor en todo, no se puede pedir un hijo mejor, ayuda en casa y trae dinero, aún así nunca he visto a papá muy preocupado por él, lo ha dejado, igual conmigo, yo sé que nos quiere, pero nunca ha sido sensato dejar a tu pobre hija menor dando vueltas por ahí con su novio (aún si no sucede nada) a las tantas de la noche, quedando con gente mayor(como Yukito) a los 12 años y dejar todo en manos de su hijo mayor, no dudo que papá nos ame a Onii-chan y a mí, pero sé que Oni-ichan me quiere más que papá, que me cuida y se preocupa más por mí que papá… _

_Bueno querida gente, esta es mi vida, espero que no les moleste que me desahogue con ustedes, porque aquí, en casa, no puedo contarle a nadie estás cosas sin ponerme roja como tomate o caer en vergüenza. _

**[Holas!! Lo nuevo mío! **

**espero que les guste esta forma de narrar, como un 'blog' de Sakura hacia el resto del mundo, una forma de desahogarse y poder hablar de su entorno sin que nadie del mismo lo sepa (creo que a todos nos gustaría) **

**Bueno, y eso, el fic es más que nada para salir de la rutina del AU, que son geniales de cualquier forma **

**Cuídense **

**BESOS!!**

**JA NE! **


	2. Curioso, muy Curioso

Declaración de derechos de autor: CardCaptor Sakura es propiedad intelectual de CLAMP

_Pensamientos_

-diálogo-

**[Notas de la Autora  
**

_**Azul como el Cielo. **_

_Capítulo 2:Curioso, muy Curioso._

_Por: __**Verito.S**_

_**Domingo 28 de Enero **_

_Ha sido una curiosa semana ¿saben? _

_No me fue tan fatal en la prueba de Matemáticas (ni yo sé cómo), fui a comer helados con mis amigas y ,como es obvio, nos pusimos al día, Rika-chan, como ya saben, está comprometida con el profesor Terada y están planeando su boda para las vacaciones de fin de año, después de los exámenes de ingreso, y todas obviamente seremos damas de honor, Chiharu-chan planea ir a estudiar al mismo lugar que Yamazaki, casarse y tener hijos y envejecer juntos (adorable ¿no creen?), Naoko-chan sigue con aquel novio suyo a distancia y al parecer estudiaran en el mismo lugar, así que ya no serán a distancia, y mi querida amiga Tomoyo-chan sigue enamorada de aquella misteriosa persona, de la cual aún no sé nada, me siento un poco traicionada en ese sentido, Tomoyo-chan sabe todo sobre mí y yo de ella siento que cada día sé menos… Si comparo los planes de mis amigas con los míos no son muy diferentes la verdad, yo he estado tomando clases de chino e inglés para ir a estudiar a Hong-Kong con Syaoran, que estudiará administración de empresas y seguirá con la dinastía Li, pero es curioso como de alguna forma yo siento que no es necesario que nos casemos ahora sé que estaré con él para siempre y por siempre, que es inevitable, no tengo problemas con la familia, la mamá de Syaoran me adora (y está dichosa de que las cartas vuelvan a su familia) las hermanas de Syaoran también me adoran (aunque creo que es por mi hermano más que nada) y no veo ningún problema mayor en mi futuro además de ingresar a la universidad y mantenerme, pero se alguna ambiciosa forma, mi futuro esposo es multimillonario, así que tampoco me preocupo mucho la verdad (sí, me he dejado caer en los laureles). _

_Pero el otro día sucedió algo curioso durante el almuerzo del lunes, Syaoran me preguntó por qué era tan cruel, yo supuse que estaba bromeando, y le dije que de ninguna forma yo era cruel, él suspiró negando con la cabeza y miro hacia donde se encontraba Tomoyo-chan, y me dijo: Sakura¿Es qué no te das cuenta?, luego volvió a suspirar al ver mi estupefacción, se despidió y volvió a jugar fútbol, este novio mío, tan raro que está, y que me venga a decir que no me doy cuenta, siendo que él sabe perfectamente lo despistada que soy, no entiendo a este chico la verdad ¿soy cruel con él? Estoy segura que no, no es que lo tenga en ascuas tampoco (sólo me falta insinuarme directamente para que entienda a donde quiero llegar). _

_¿Por qué miró a Tomoyo-chan? Con ella nunca he sido cruel, la he dejado ponerme todos los vestidos que quiere durante años, peinarme y grabarme siempre, no soy cruel con ella ¿verdad? Ella es cruel conmigo por no decirme quien le gusta, yo dichosa le ayudaría, además qué idiota no amaría a Tomoyo-chan, es un amor de persona, todo lo hace bien, es muy linda y de buena familia, no será que Sonomi-san le tiene un prometido?, va, eso es muy de manga shoujo, Oniichan tiene razón al decir que debería dejarlos. Anotaré esto en mi linda lista de propósitos, antes de que terminé el año escolar sabré quien le gusta a Tomoyo-chan y haré todo lo posible para que esté con ella._

_Otra cosa interesante que sucedió: recibí una carta de Eriol y de la profesora Mizuki Kaho desde Inglaterra y me cuentan que todo va muy bien, Eriol está a unos meses de cumplir la mayoría de edad allá [Inglaterra18, Japón 20, bromean sobre que ya su relación no será ilegal [ y que esperan que vaya pronto a visitarlos con Syaoran y Tomoyo-chan. Realmente no entiendo la relación entre Eriol y la profesora, según Oniichan (quien salió durante un tiempo con la profesora) ellos estaban destinados, algo así como yo con el 'mocoso'. Les diré un secreto¡Yo esperaba que Eriol se enamorara de Tomoyo-chan¿No creen que harían una divina pareja? Son tan parecidos, con esas miradas de inteligencia y con esa sonrisa de que yo-sé-y-tú-no, habría sido 'divino' que estuvieran juntos (sí, ahora yo estoy como Tomoyo-chan, con los ojos de estrellitas y las manos entrelazadas imaginándomelos) pero lamentablemente no estaban destinados ¿No les da pena? _

_Ah, y el sábado en la tarde, me dejé caer en la casa de Syaoran…_

_.-.-.-.-._

Sábado 27, en la tarde

Corría el viento por Tomoeda, aún no pasaba la peor parte del invierno y parecía que fuese a nevar, nuestra protagonista sin embargo nunca consideró aquello como un mal presagio, al contrario, _mejor aún si nieva_- pensó- _así tengo una buena excusa para quedarme en casa de Syaoran. _

Como era de esperarse, su divino novio (el cual vivía actualmente solo, ya que el pobre de Wei tuvo que retirarse) le fue abrir regañándola por su falta de criterio al venir a visitarle con 'este terrible clima'.

- Syaoran, no seas así, aunque te haya visto hoy en el colegio no tiene nada de malo que venga a verte¿Acaso vas a ir tú a mi casa, donde están Oniichan, Yukito-san y mi papá?

- Está bien- murmuró bostezando- ¿No te quieres quedar a dormir? Hace tanto que no te quedas… He pasado todas estás noches con un frío tremendo ¿sabes?

- Dejaré a mi pequeño león calienta camas solo, pero creo que podré soportarlo- aceptó sonriente la chica mientras se sentaba en la cama del joven Li , tanto él le entregaba uno de los tantos pijamas que había dejado tirados en la casa.

- ¿Quieres ver una película?, hay varias interesantes por el canal de cable, de esas que se compran.

- ¿Por qué no?

_.-.-.-.-._

Los dos amantes se encontraron, así como la fuerza de gravedad, naturalmente se atrajeron y con una pasión desbordarte comenzaron a besarse como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

- Querido…no…crees…que…esto…está…mal? - preguntó entrecortadamente la joven señorita.

- Nunca he creído lo contrario- respondió con malicia- no importa si está bien o está mal, lo que importa es sí quieres.

- Oh! Como no te querría--- antes de terminar la frase el chico ya había vuelto a tomar sus labios como presa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban medio desvestidos, llegando a la cama y haciendo una demostración de contorsionismo impresionante.

Owari

- Syaoran- comenzó Sakura temblorosa y con la cara de un rojo luminoso mientras en los créditos repetían escenas del film- cómo es posible que esta cosa sea una película para niños.

- Quizás confundimos el título, 'Juegos Infantiles' … cómo se nos ocurre fiarnos de un animé- musitó nervioso el chico que tenía el rostro igual de sonrojado que su novia mientras cambiaba rápidamente de canal.

- Pero la reseña decía: 'Película infantil para todas las edades'…

- Posiblemente quería decir: 'Película de infantes', aunque no salía ningún menor.

- Ani era menor de edad, creo que tenía 19 y 5 meses- recordó la chica aún sonrojada.

- No sé le notaba…- musitó al tiempo que tragaba nervioso- aunque la verdad, era bastante ilógica, yo dudo que nosotros lleguemos vírgenes a los 19—para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho ya no había forma de enmendar su error, se quedo completamente rígido en su lugar

- Syaoran, querido¿Quieres qué tengamos sexo ahora?- preguntó con voz seductora la castaña.

Y, entonces, un leve movimiento afirmativo se mostró en el rostro del muchacho.

- Oh, querido mío¿Qué no los impide?

_.-.-.-.-._

**[Hola! muchas gracias por los revs! Me hicieron muy feliz! **

**Siento no poder dar espacio a la pareja de Eriol con Tomoyo, a mí me gusta bastante la verdad, pero quizás los meta por ahí, en un romance ilícito¿Les agradaría¿Las haría feliz?**

**Aunque pretendo hacer un fic que siga al manga incluso en cosas que no me gustan, como por ejemplo el casi declarado sentimiento de Tomoyo hacia Sakura, creo que es mejor que no se de cuenta la verdad, sería fatal saber que tú mejor amiga está enamorada de ti ¿No creen? Si las hace feliz eso haré, soy una buena autora, aunque haga capítulos ridículamente cortos, voy directo al punto.**

**No es que no pase nada con Syaoran, es sólo que no pasa tanto, **

**Muchas gracias por leerme T-T me hace tan feliz!! **

**XD Me acabo de dar cuenta que hay un fic que se llama la flor que quería ser desflorada, fatal, está idea la tengo del año pasado u.**

**Lamento lo ... pobre del capítulo **

** Besos!**

**Cuídense**

**Verito.S **


	3. Inevitable

Declaración de derechos de autor: CardCaptor Sakura es propiedad intelectual de CLAMP

_Pensamientos _

-diálogo-

**[Notas de la Autora**

_**Azul como el Cielo. **_

_Capítulo 3: Inevitable_

_Por: __**Verito.S **_

_**Domingo 04 de febrero. **_

_¿Recuerdan lo del sábado pasado?, ¿sí? Sucede que soy una cobarde, totalmente, les contaré que sucedió:_

_Cuando Syaoran asintió, no supe que hacer, me salió ese 'Oh, querido mío ¿Qué nos los impide? Y me quede en blanco, hay muchas cosas que me impedían agarrar a Syaoran ahí mismo, y sólo me di cuenta en es instante, los dioses no se apiadan de mí, me hacen hacer sólo idioteces. _

_Me acobardé totalmente, me sonroje furiosamente, agarré mi bolso que estaba tirado cerca de mí, bese rápidamente a mi lindo (y totalmente sorprendido) novio que estaba allí parado, sin enterarse de nada, y huí rápidamente del lugar, tomé el primer taxi que ví y me dirigí aún abochornada a mí casa, saludé atolondradamente a papá, Oniichan y Yukito-kun, subí las escaleras y Kero, al verme llegar tan ofuscada, me preguntó que sucedía, musité algo como: 'quiero dormir' me puse la pijama y me acosté tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido lo más rápido posible, ¿Cómo era tan tonta? ¿Qué pensaba? Mi novio, pobre Syaoran mío, ¿Cómo le pude hacer eso?, pero después me controlé, me auto convencí de que nada grave había sucedido y de que mañana todo iba a mejorar, pobre incauta, deben pensar ustedes, lo mismo me dije yo la noche siguiente, ¿Quién dijo que del error se aprendía?_

_.-.-.-.-._

Sakura había aprendido en esta vida que no sólo algunas cosas eran inevitables, todas lo eran, con el paso del tiempo no le había dado más vueltas al asunto, se había vuelto casi una ley natural (de hecho, lo era) como la fuerza de gravedad, todo era inevitable, nada ella podía hacer, pero aquella mañana quiso cambiar eso, e hizo algo que hacía tiempo no se daba el lujo de utilizar, su magia.

Touya se iba a enojar, por supuesto, aunque él ya no la pudiera sentir, él _sabía_ cuando ella utilizaba su magia, aún no descubría como, pero lo hacia, pero él ya no era inmune a su efecto, así que cuando decidió parar el tiempo sólo habían 3 personas además de ella, Yue, quien seguía durmiendo como Yukito, Kero, quien también estaba durmiendo, y Syaoran… la persona que quería evitar, como sabemos que nuestra adorable protagonista se caracteriza por su carencia de sentido común, olvido completamente que en vez de evitar al heredero Li no iba hacer más que encontrarlo, aunque eso aún no lo sabía.

Más animada, decidió que podía dormir un _ratito _mas y se lanzó a su cama para ir al mundo de los sueños.

Unas calles cerca de la residencia Kinomoto, un joven de castaños cabellos se despertaba, mirando el reloj con asombro, habría jurado que hace unos minutos (unos 20, diría él) estaba igual, desconcertado, se dedico a observarlo mejor, claro, no andaba, se le debía de haber acabado la batería, tenía una conocida y olvidad sensación que no lograba identificar. Suspirando cansinamente se levantó, preparándose para ir a la casa de Sakura y luego al colegio… recordó que _no podía. _

Volviendo a suspirar percibió al fin que era lo que sentía, claro, la presencia de magia, se avergonzó completamente que él, descendiente del Mago Cloe olvidase aquella sensación que en épocas pasadas había sido tan útil, comenzó a preocuparse, porque alguien estaba usando magia en Tomoeda, podría ser Sakura, entonces ¿Por qué ella estaba usando magia? Y entonces temió, se vistió rápidamente y salió corriendo de la casa en dirección a la casa Kinomoto, recorrido que se le hizo eterno, para cuando llegó y vio todo en paz en vez de sentir calma se preocupo aún más, ¿Qué diablos había sucedido?

La doncella de la casa se despertó con todo el alboroto que causaba Syaoran al ingresar a la casa, en su letargo llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez Kero o Yue se habían despertado, para darles las explicaciones correspondientes se levantó para abrir la puerta, la cual era en esos instantes abierta abruptamente por su novio, completamente preocupado.

- ¡Sakura!- gritó- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te ha sucedido algo?

- Syaoran ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué llegas así?, claro que estoy bien, ¿Por qué debería encontrarme mal?

- ¿Por qué otra razón usarías magia?

- Bueno… yo… tú verás… quería evitarte- dijo sonrojada y con la vista baja.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que me evitar con magia, si yo soy tan inmune como tú?- preguntó escéptico

- No pensé en eso…- murmuro cabizbaja

- ¿Y por qué querías evitarme?- súbitamente recordó una de las tramas de los dramas que leía y veía Sakura- ¿No querrás… querrás… que terminemos verdad?- _tiene sentido, después de tanto tiempo se debe haber aburrido de mí… era sólo un amor de niñez es lógic—_

- ¿Hoe? ¿Te…terminar? ¡¿Cómo voy a querer terminar contigo, Syaoran?!-exclamó consternada- si nos iremos a estudiar juntos a Hong-Kong, nos casaremos, tendremos una linda casa – _mansión- _pensó- tendremos una niña y un niño y moriremos viejos ¿Cómo vamos a terminar? – espetó

- ¿Entonces por qué quieres evitarme?- cuestiono en un tono mucho más calmado, claro, ellos se iban a casar, ¿Por qué se preocupaba?.

- Oh, no tiene la menor importancia ahora, querido- dijo aliviada, al parecer lo del sábado estaba en el olvido- será mejor que vayas a casa a alistarte, yo haré lo mismo y luego quitaré el conjuro y vienes a desayunar ¿te par- no alcanzó a terminar la oración, su futuro esposo la había abrazado abruptamente, casi cortándole la respiración.

- No sabes lo mucho que me preocupe cuando supe que hiciste magia, pensé que algo terrible te había sucedido…- hizo una breve pausa- hace unos días soñé que tú llorabas desconsoladamente en un jardín de cerezos, y clamabas 'mis nombres' no entendí porqué, decías: "Syaoran-kun, por favor para, ya no importa, Xioalang, por favor, detente, estaremos juntos, para siempre, por la eternidad, los tres, sólo deténganse". No entendí porqué después conjugabas en plural… pero al parecer yo estaba peleando con alguien o alguien estaba peleando conmigo, me dio tanto miedo que alguien viniese y te hiciera sufrir- dijo casi en un murmuro escondiendo la cabeza en el cuello de la muchacha.

Sakura sonrió complacientemente y devolvió el abrazo con fuera- yo no me preocupo, soy una chica fuerte, y si no pudiera defenderme yo sé que Syaoran me defenderá- dijo sonriente, mirándolo de frente.

Como suele suceder en momentos tan melosos como estos, alguien llega a interrumpir, y en este caso no fue más que el adorable Kero.

- Sakura-chan- dijo alegremente- ¿No te parece un día maravilloso? Siento que inverné, pero estoy seguro de que me acosté realmente tarde…- pestaño un par de veces para darse cuenta de la presencia de uno de sus 'rivales' - ¿Qué le estás haciendo mocoso? ¿Y en esas fachas?, ¡Es una falta de respeto presentarse en la casa de una señorita como Sakura-chan en esas fachas!- exclamó indignado el adorable león.

- Yo ya me iba, Cerberos, tengo que ir a alistarme- respondió con desgana el chico, mientras se soltaba del abrazo- nos vemos en unos instantes querida- se despidió besándola levemente.

- Bye bye Syaoran- devolvió alegremente con la mano- ¡nos vemos!

_.-.-.-.-._

_Bien, hasta ahora parece que se ha olvidado completamente del asunto, no tengo de que preocuparme- _se dijo a sí misma más confiada mientras caminaba junto a Syaoran hacía la salida, el chico parecía haber olvidado completamente el terrible incidente del sábado, por lo que todo iba de maravillas para Sakura, tenía tiempo de sobra para preocuparse de cosas como el sexo, no tenía para que apurarse ¿verdad?, tenían toda una vida juntos, debería instruirse un poco más. Se avergonzó completamente de sus impuros pensamientos hacia su ingenuo novio, sintiéndose como una depravada que sólo pensaba en satisfacer su deseo carnal. Sonrojada y avergonzada de sus pensamientos (más no arrepentida, porque sería falso decir que no le gustaría concretarlos). Decidida a cambiar el rumbo de su relación con Syaoran ni siquiera reflexionó a dónde se encaminaba, un pequeña parte de su conciente le advirtió con un débil "Vas a la cueva del pequeño Lobo", pero creyó que era una pequeña analogía lanzada como broma de su siempre olvidado sentido común. Tampoco pensó mucho al llegar, cuando él la tomo de la cintura con una inusitada pasión a la cual ella correspondió como es debido, ni lo hizo cuando comenzaron con un pequeño juego 'inocente' común entre ellos, tocarse sin morbo ni depravación, cosa que comenzaron hacer cuando eran muy pequeños, explorando, ni cuando el juego dejó de ser tan inocente y traspaso los límites, le restó importancia al hecho de estar tocándolo tan lujuriosamente. Sakura sólo se detuvo a reflexionar y pensar en sus actos cuando se dio cuenta de que su blusa escolar estaba tirada en el pasillo, un poco más cerca que la camisa de Syaoran, la cual había volado a los 4 minutos de haber ingresado al departamento, besándolo, con la pasión y el amor que se tienen los amantes verdaderos, tocándolo la lujuria propia de sus edad y amándolo inevitablemente, como siempre había sido y como siempre sería . Al menos ahora sabía que ella no profanaría a ningún inocente e ingenuo novio…

_.-.-.-.-._

**Holas queridas lectoras mías !!**

**xD Me he retrasado, y no tengo excusas, pero es la primera vez que un capítulo me lleva tanto tiempo, yo soy de esas personas que hacen el cap en una o dos sesiones, nunca me tardo mucho, pero éste lo pensé y lo reflexioné, hasta que, quizás por la melancolía que me bajó, me iluminé. **

**No sé que hacer con el asunto de Tomoyo, la verdad**

**Les agradezco sus revs! Espero haberlos respondido todos, como es debido, mis infinitas gracias a todas, liadísimas, por dedicarle tiempo a mi historia, que va tan perdida que ni yo sé dónde va, es una mezcla muy rara de todo lo que me gusta de los fics, los romances complicados, los traumas, melodramas y agregándole el especial de no ser AU. **

**xD Si tienen alguna sugerencia de fics para que lea, se los agradecería, porque últimamente no pillo nada (pero creo que es porque no busco como en antaño), aunque gracias a eso escribo XD para satisfacer mi necesidad de historia no-AU. **

**Besos y Abrazos**

**Nos veremos antes de navidad[almenos, eso espero **

**Verito.S **


	4. ¡Ese es MI Novio!

Declaración de derechos de autor: CardCaptor Sakura es propiedad intelectual de CLAMP

_Pensamientos_

-diálogo-

**[Notas de la Autora**

_**Azul como el Cielo. **_

_Capítulo 3:¡Ese es MI Novio! _

_Por: __**Verito.S **_

_.-.-.-.-._

El timbre sonó una vez, evento que fue completamente ignorado por los jóvenes de la casa que se encontraban ocupados en asuntos mucho más importantes que abrir la puerta, como quitar un sostén o dejar quitarlo, tampoco lo sintieron las siguientes tres veces, pero la cuarta vez fue seguido de golpeteos y gritos que asustaron a la pobre Sakura y la hicieron caer de la cama sorprendida y magullada.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó, como siempre, completamente preocupado Li, aunque la pobre chica no pudo contestar ya que al darse cuenta de su situación y el (majestuoso) estado de su novio (sin camisa, con una pose nata de seductor y ese cuerpo que una vida de entrenamiento le habían dado) la sangre se le fue a la cabeza y casi tuvo un desmayo.

- Lo estaré en un momento, cuando le grité al idiota que está tocando la puerta que estamos ocupados- fue su alegre y completamente sorprendente respuesta, tratando de poner mala cara (algo difícil después de tal deleite visual) se puso una de las tantas batas suyas que habían en el closet – _creo que hay más cosas mías aquí que en mi casa- _se dirigió a abrir la puerta- ¿Si?- fue lo único que dijo, dedicando una mirada asesina a aquel odioso individuo.

- A—esto.--- ¿Se encuentra Li-sama?- preguntó una muchacha que debía de ser de su edad, nada mal parecida, de una escuela cercana, pero con una cara de inocencia que la hacia ver como tonta, o al menos fue esa la idea que le dio a la castaña.

- Sí, pero en estos momentos no está disponible¿Para qué lo necesitas, linda?- habló de una manera fría, cortante y completamente de mujer madura y genial que le sorprendió y agradó al mismo tiempo.

- No sabía que Li-sama tuviera una hermana, ni menos que actuará de secretaria- contestó 'aquel despreciable ser' en una voz que distaba de ser la que proponía poner, fue temblorosa y de cobarde, pero eso no evitó que nuestra protagonista se enfadara notablemente.

- Verás, linda, Xiao-Lang- para dar la idea de que ella no sólo era realmente cercana a él, si no que sabía como realmente se llamaba y se permitía llamarle así- tiene hermanas y soy considerada por ellas como una de sus hermanas e hija de su madre, pero en ningún caso seré hermana de Xiao-Lang, a ver si entiendes, ni menos soy su secretaría, digamos que soy la persona MÁS cercana a él en este mundo, así que dime RÁPIDO que necesitas, porque realmente estábamos MUY ocupados.

- Yo… yo que--quería hablar con Li-sa-sama so-sobre a-algo muy im-importante- tartamudeó asustada, la muchacha, mejor dicho mujer, que le abrió la puerta era como las mujeres fatales de las películas, se veía que era esplendorosa y que salía divina hasta de los huracanes, claro que Sakura no era así, pero con la bata de seda (la primera que encontró) los labios rojos (más bien inflamados) y ese aire de madurez que le dio su más lejana acción sexual hasta el momento, no podía considerarse como rival, era un ser superior, por ello prefirió cree que era la hermana y no la novia, y realmente le dio miedo la forma de actuar y de hablar de la chica, era de otra especie. No se le podía retar- pensaba declarármele- dijo más calmada- pero veo que tiene novia, le pido mis disculpas onnanoko-san**[Señorita **– no volveré a molestarle- se despidió dando una pequeña inclinación y salió corriendo.

Sakura suspiró cansada, ella presentía que esta no iba a ser la última vez que tendría que 'cerlar' a su pobre novio, el colmo, ella tenía derechos de propiedad desde hace más de tres años¿Qué sus contemporáneas no tenían respeto?, a ella nunca se le ocurriría andar rondando a los novios de otras chicas como desesperada¡quizás ni siquiera rondaría chicos!, cerrando la puerta, después de no ver más la silueta de la muchacha aquella voz de su conciencia (la de Tomoyo) le recordó que no todas habían tenido la suerte de tropezarse tan _mágicamente _con un ser como Syaoran, que ella, ni en un millón de años, hubiese podido encontrar uno mejor por sí sola. Encontrándole razón a su conciencia consideró que sería un insulto a todas aquellas personas que no corrían con su natural buena suerte y se dirigió a terminar lo que habían empezado.

Lo que ella no vio fue que la chica unas calles más adelante se encontró con un grupo de muchachas impactantes, contándoles con pelos y señales quien era la que atendió la puerta y que hacía allí.

Pero no se puede tener todo en esta vida¿nee, Sakura-chan?, cuando se disponía a saltar a la cama justo suena su celular con aquel fastidioso ringtone que tenía especialmente para su Oniichan (que servía potencialmente para no contestar las llamadas) a pesar de disponerse a no contestar, se le cruzó la idea de que podría haber sucedido algo y, contratado lo que debía hacer, presiono el botoncito verde.

- Moshi Moshi

- ¿Sabes qué hora es?- le gritó una enojada voz desde el otro lado de la línea – _Síp, todo un padre- _te quiero aquí en 20 minutos, si ese mocoso te acompaña (cosa que debe hacer) que no se me cruce ¿entendido, Monstruo?

- Sí Oniichan, voy- colgó suspirando, después de tales interrupciones era obvio que no era su momento. Syaoran ya se había levantado con un decepcionado rostro que su novia no noto y comenzó a vestirse.

- Deberías vestirte, ya no tiene caso- fue lo único que dijo antes de perderse por la casa. Haciéndole caso la chica recogió sus ropas del piso y se arregló, no podía presentarse indecente en su casa ¿verdad?.

_.-.-.-.-._

Después de unos cuantos gritos de su hermano, merendar (se estaba muriendo de hambre), ayudar a asear la casa y ordenar su habitación, alrededor de la hora de cenar inesperadas (e indeseadas) visitas tocaron la puerta de entrada de su casa cuando , como Touya parecía no escuchar bajo ella a abrir la puerta y se encontró con un grupo bastante grande de chicas, algunas de su preparatoria, otras de sectores educacionales cercanos , entre ellas reconoció a la chica de la tarde, que la miraban amenazadoramente.

- ¿Eres tú Kinomoto Sakura?- preguntó la que parecía ser la líder del grupo, también la más agraciada entre ellas, en un tono bastante desagradable y confianzudo¿Qué ya nadie hablaba formal con sus desconocidos?

- Sí, yo soy Kinomoto Sakura¿Se puede saber qué desean?, no son horas para irrumpir en propiedad ajena ¿saben?- fue la directa respuesta que le dirigió.

- ¿Podemos pasar?- consultó, aunque no se molesto por esperar la respuesta, antes que abriera la boca las 20 ó 25 muchachas que conformaban la comitiva ingresaron a su casa.

- Claro¿Por qué no?- respondió al cerrar la puerta bruscamente¿Quién demonios se creían estás chicas?, si la seguían enojando llamaría a Touya a gritos, y haría que Kero le trajera las cartas. Esto era invasión a la propiedad- no quiero sonar maleducada, lindas- la mirada que les dio quería decir todo lo contrarió- pero, no sería correcto que al menos se presentaran? Ustedes saben mi nombre ¿no?, ah, tomen asiento por favor.

- Sí, es lo correcto- respondió la líder- yo soy Watanabe Moriko, presidenta del club de fans de Li Syaoran-sama- se presentó, siendo la única sentándose en el sofá, por lo que Sakura decidió tomar el Sillón.

- Hoe¿Syao-chan tiene club de fans?, no creo que eso le vaya a hacer mucha gracia a él, ni mucho menos a Ieran-sama, a ellos no les gustan ese tipo de cosas- sonrió al ver las caras de desaprobación y asombro del grupito, obviamente ninguna sabía quien era Ieran y trataban de recordar si habían escuchada su nombre alguna vez.

- Hemos venido a advertirte que no te queremos cerca de él nunca más, un ser tan perfecto como él debería pertenecer al mundo, no a una persona como tú- fue entonces cuando Sakura la evaluó con la mirada, era la más linda del grupo, claro, pero tenía un aspecto exagerado de mujer bonita, mucho maquillaje que se notaba, quizás cubriendo imperfecciones, cosa que estuvo tentada a preguntarle.

-¿De verdad¿Ustedes saben realmente quién soy yo?- les preguntó altaneramente levantándose bruscamente de su asiento y utilizando un tono de voz amenazador- ¿Tienen idea de cuantos años llevó con él¿Lo importante que es para mí?, ustedes no tienen idea de lo que he pasado con él, no se lo pueden imaginar. ¿Acaso alguna lo esperó durante más de dos años¿conoció a su familia¿Fue aceptada por su familia?, lindas, yo me casaré con él, quizás no este año ni el próximo, pero es un hecho confirmado. ¿Saben ustedes cuales son sus sueños, sus metas, lo difícil que va ser cumplirlas por su familia? Pueden advertirme todo lo que quieran, pueden amenazarme todo lo que quieran, pero dudo que todas tengan un hermano – _y un guardián- _experto en artes marciales que no dudaría ni un segundo en defenderme, y puedo presentárselos ahora mismo si quieren, sólo para que vean que no miento. Oniichan- llamó con un tonó de voz más usual en ella- podrías bajar un segundo, quiero presentarte a unas conocidas mías.

Cuando vieron el sex simbol de hermano que tenía su potencial rival a la mayoría se le cayó la baba y a más de una casi se le desangra la nariz, al parecer Touya había decidido ducharse y luego jugar video juegos, ya que sólo llevaba puestos unos pescadores y una toalla en el cuello, pareciendo un actor de cine en su mejor momento**[OH MY GOSH!. **Como notaron obviamente el espectacular físico del chico ninguna dudo de su habilidad marcial.

- Estaba ocupado- espetó molesto omitiendo el monstruo por cortesía- ¿es realmente necesario presentarme a todas estás chicas?- le preguntó mirando sorprendido como todas lo miraban como algo completamente apetecible.

- Les comentaba a estás chicas tu espectacular habilidad marcial, Oniichan- _vaya, así que mostrarles a mi hermano las ha dejado peor que un montón de amenazas- _pero creo que ya entendieron el punto.

- Entonces me voy, deja de molestar ¿si?, o le diré al león que te vigile más rigurosamente, fue un placer señoritas- se despidió subiendo las escales mostrando su espectacular espalda y parte trasera a la audiencia enloquecida y embobada que tardo unos instantes en recuperarse.

- Kinimoto-san- dijo la chica Watanabe mostrando respeto y saliendo más rápidamente de su estupefacción que sus amigas- hemos de reconocer que no podemos luchar contra ese ser divino, ejem, quiero decir, ese buen luchador, mantendremos distancia, por ahora- terminó con una pequeña inclinación y saliendo de la casa seguida por su sequito, haciendo cada una una leve inclinación o despidiéndose con la mano.

Lanzándose en el sofá suspirando cansada por un día tan agitado sonrió recordando que valía la pena pelearse con 20 niñas por Syaoran, ella se pelearía incluso con 100 ó 1000, él valía la pena.

_.-.-.-.-._

_Como habrán notado, el mundo parece querer mantener nos puros, vírgenes y castos según el caso... ¡no sé hasta cuando lo pueda soportar!_

_Me di cuenta de que, despistadamente como siempre, no les he contado mucho de mi relación pasada con Syaoran, quiero decir, de lo que paso cuando él volvió cuando entre a secundaria. _

_Por si no lo recuerdan, Syaoran se marcho por un tiempo, hasta que 'resolviera sus asuntos', con lo que yo quedé obviamente devastada, pero no es algo que podría soportar ahora, en ese entonces yo ya le amaba pero no con la intensidad de ahora. Cuando él regreso nuestra relación fue totalmente de novios, salidas, compras, regalos, aniversarios (el día que el se marchó y yo le confesé mis sentimientos se convirtió en nuestro aniversario), conocer a la familia (viajar a Hong-Kong y vivir una semana de lujo no estuvo nada mal), que comenzará a desayunar con nosotros, toda la vida que llevamos ahora fue construyéndose paso a paso, como todo. _

_Los primeros meses desde su regreso fueron un caos. Claramente ninguno había tenido su primer beso, y después de tan larga relación era algo casi ridículo, así que lo primero que intentamos hacer fue eso, llamaremos esa primera etapa 'Ensayo y Error'. No le podía preguntar a Tomoyo-chan, ya que hasta donde yo sabía ella seguía enamorada de ese ser misterioso y era tan inexperta como yo, así que decidí recurrir a las expertas: Chiharu-chan, con un noviazgo largísimo, y Rika-chan, con un novio mayor (como habíamos terminado primaria, al fin nos pudo contar que era el profesor Terada) con el cual obviamente hacía más que cocinarle y regalarle cosas (después les contaré más sobre Rika-chan), me dijeron que sería algo natural y que debería partir por lo básico, besos simples y sencillos y no apasionados, eso llegaba solo. Siguiendo sus instrucciones le comenté a Syaoran sobre el asunto, pobrecito mío ¡casi se desmaya!, pero llegó a la conclusión de que tarde o temprano tendríamos que hacerlo y era mejor comenzar a practicar. _

_Así que la segunda semana desde su regreso, un día de primavera tuvimos nuestro desastroso y memorable primer beso juntos y de nuestras vidas. Claro que a mis hijos no les contaré esto¡pero fue un caso!, al principio hicimos lo que nos habían indicado, simple y sencillo, pero se nos ocurrió la brillante idea de 'ir más allá' y resultó un desastre, claro, practicamos bastante después de eso y logramos llegar a un excelente resultado. _

_Todos esos meses fueron de adaptación, no para nosotros, ya que actuábamos igual que cuando éramos... ¿Amigos?, si no de la vida escolar y cotidiana de Syaoran, tenía que repasar Japonés e Historia del Japón (Cosas que él obviamente no veía en casa), reacostumbrarse a vivir solo, decidí invitarlo a desayunar todos los días a casa, si podíamos alimentar a Yukito (que, después de todo era obligación mía) y pagar los dulces de Kero-chan podíamos darle desayuno a mi pobre novio que dejo las comodidades de su casa para estar conmigo (ese fue el argumento que utilice con Touya cuando empezó a protesta con frases como:'Tú siempre supuesta que él sería mi persona importante, tuviste años para acostumbrarte, recuerda que él se va a encargar de mí en el futuro', cuando tuvo auto le tuvimos que prometer que lo mantendríamos en su vejez para que nos llevará a la preparatoria) él preparaba nuestros almuerzos la mayoría de las veces así que finalmente lo retribuía, tenía que hacer vida social, ya no era como antes que pasábamos nuestro tiempo con las cartas y tampoco podíamos estar todo el día juntos, gracias a Dios Yamasaki-kun estaba con nosotros en clase e hizo vida con él y su grupo de amigos, se unió al club de Fútbol y pudo disfrutar de una vida escolar bastante buena... excepto por Japonés e Historia del Japón._

_Tengo sueño, ha sido una semana estresante. _

_Luego les seguiré contando!!_

_.-.-.-.-._

**¡¡Hola queridas lectoras mías!!**

**Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo. **

**Espero que hayan recibido un montón de regalos y tenido un mejor año nuevo que el mío (bañarse con agua helada T.T) **

**Lamento la demora (como siempre) pero estuve castigada, y no fue hasta el 1 en la madrugada que me vino la inspiración, fue realmente fácil escribir este capítulo, el único problema fue que tengo esa mala costumbre de comenzar a escribir cerca de las 12 AM y me atormenta que mis padres se despierten y me castiguen (como ha sucedido...) **

**Como notaran el capítulo es bastante más largo que los anteriores (que todos los que he hecho en mi vida!), así que el nuevo año me ha traído nuevas ideas. Lo del club de fans se inspiró obviamente en furuba XD pero la líder del club de Yuki resultó ser bastante agradable (tenía unos cuantos caps dedicados en el manga) pero esta Watanabe es bastante maleducada como notaron (no sabía que nombre darle!) y en mi amiga Raque-chan, que en una de nuestras tantas conversaciones sobre lo genial que sería que hubiese un Syaoran me dijo que en realidad sería terrible porque todas (y todos oo) se lo pelearían, y es que la verdad ¿Si hubiera uno, no se lo pelearían? **

**Oh! Estaba leyendo Wiki [XD como siempre y me enteré de que el manga no termina como el anime, he de reconocer que nunca lo había leído, pero el día 3 del año me dedique a hacerlo, me enteré de que Syaoran se va y llega cuando Sakura ya estaba en secundaria, así que, como nunca dije que habían pasado toda la primaria juntos, me salve de tener que arreglar algo uu, pero es bueno saberlo, tengo que corregir lo de la carta tiempo, esa no existe! e igual lo de Wei (no existió nunca) y Fujitaka-san XD en el manga se mostraba más preocupado, aunque nunca como Syaoran. **

** Espero que el capítulo les guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. **

**Besos!**

**Verito.S **


	5. Let's Talk About Sex

Declaración de derechos de autor: CardCaptor Sakura es propiedad intelectual de CLAMP

_Pensamientos _

-diálogo-

**[Notas de la Autora**

_**Azul como el Cielo. **_

_Capítulo__ 4:Let's Talk About Sex. _

_Por: __**Verito.S**_

_**Domingo 11 de febrero**_

_Más de una infinidad de veces he mencionado la palabra Inevitable en mi vida, creo que incluso en las pocas entradas que llevo, ya debería ser un tópico, y por redundante que sea, es inevitable mencionarla. _

_Mi relación con Syaoran (en realidad mi vida entera) es sobre lo 'Inevitable', y la conversación que tendremos más temprano que tarde también lo es… _

_Aquella sobre Sexo._

_.-.-.-.-._

Otro día comenzaba, el sol alumbraba las calles de Tokio como lo había hecho desde y lo haría siempre, los estudiantes y trabajadores de la urbe se levantaban, sin mayor animo y anhelando las vacaciones que hace un mes habían pasado y las que vendrían en algunos meses en la 'Golden Week'.

Li Xiaolang se levantaba en su linda residencia en Tomoeda, pensando que sólo le quedaba un año y que con un poco de suerte, si se casaba el año siguiente, su madre se apiadaría de él y le daría un año sabático… sí, Syaoran era un joven soñador y con esperanzas, aunque él mismo no creía tener oportunidad.

Pero la vida había sido buena con el joven Li, no tenía padre, pero de haberlo tenido no habría sido de mayor utilidad, habría estado siempre trabajando y posiblemente lo presionaría para ser mejor y un buen heredero igual que lo haría su madre a la par, era mejor tener sólo a mamá, pensaba el joven, porque los magnates tienden a tener amantes y nunca estar con la familia, él sabía que sus hermanas mayores habían visto a su madre sufrir por la ausencia de su padre y sus sospechas de amoríos (he de decir, en su defensa que amaba profundamente a su esposa y no tuvo mucho tiempo para cansarse del matrimonio, de cualquier forma). Para algunos ser el heredero del clan sería una presión insoportable, pero Syaoran aprendió en su mas tierna pre-adolescencia a verle el lado bueno de las cosas, ser el Heredero quería decir que tendría el dinero suficiente para casarse a la edad que él deseara sin problemas y poder darle a su esposa todo lo que quisiera, pero para ello tenía que estudiar una carrera relacionada con administración. Claro, él quería ser arqueólogo como Fujitaka-san y como heredero no tendría mucho tiempo de serlo, pero China era un país con muchas cosas que descubrir y tenía toda la vida por delante, no se desanimaba por ello tampoco.

Así que con el animo un poco más levantado cerro bien su casa últimamente rondaban muchas chicas por el barrio… ¿Quizás vivía un famoso cerca?

Li Xiaolang, además de verle el lado bueno de las cosas y considerarse afortunado, era terriblemente despistado, no tanto como su novia, pero sí era algo preocupante.

No notó nada extraño el sequito de muchachas que caminaban en la calle usualmente menos transitada junto a él, era normal ir al colegio y posiblemente está era una ruta para acortar camino. Tampoco le dio importancia a los cuchicheos, ¿No se supone que las chicas hacen eso?. Ni tomo atención al aura de decepción que se formo cuando él, como todos los días desde hace más de dos años, entraba a la residencia Kinomoto y saludaba a su novia efusivamente, cosa curiosa en Japón he de comentarles.

Pero Sakura sí noto a las molestas muchachas seguidoras de Syaoran, y con un dejo de maldad en la mirada, respondió aún más efusivamente él saludo con un "Oh! Xiaolang, ¿Podrías creer que te he extrañado?", abrazándolo en frente de todas esas arpías.

No vayan a pensar que Sakura era una de esas mujeres manipuladoras ni falsas, por favor, ella realmente le había extrañado muchísimo por exagerado que pareciera, aunque eso no evitó que las molestas muchachas le mirarán con odio ni que quisieran ir a partirle la cara cuando Syaoran le devolvió el abrazó diciendo: "Yo también te extrañe" de manera tan adorable que más de alguna se debatió entre suspirar o enojarse.

Infantilmente, la chica dejó entrar primero a su novio, luego se dio vuelta y les saco la lengua poniendo mala cara **[Ese cuando se bajan el parpado inferior y les sacan la lengua **como si necesitará aumentar el odio que ya sentían por ella. Cuando ingresó a la casa notó que su hermano y su novio ya estaban discutiendo:

- ¿Cuántos años tienes ya? ¿Treinta?- dijo con malicia Syaoran.

- No, tengo veinticuatro, para tu información, mocoso- respondió enfadado el mayor de los Kinomoto.

- ¡Veinticuatro y viviendo con su papá! ¿No te deberías marchar ya, viejo? Yo no vivo con mis padres desde los quince, sin contar los 2 años que viví solo anteriormente- dijo altaneramente Li.

- A mí mi familia me quiere, y no tengo porque irme de la casa, mocoso, cuando ustedes se casen y se vayan a China ¿Quién crees que cuidará a papá?

- El señor Fujitaka se puede ir con nosotros, tú lo sabes, eso no tiene que ver con el asunto, ya terminaste la carrera, estás trabajando, tienes… tú sabes que tienes- dijo sonrojado y bajando la voz- no es eso lo que hacen los adultos ¿Se van de la casa y hacen familia? – y entonces Syaoran se dio cuenta de porque Touya no se marchaba… él no podía 'hacer familia' , así que se calló rápidamente dándose cuenta de su error, al igual que lo hizo Sakura y con una habilidad impresionante de evasión tomó a su hermano y le preguntó:

- Oniichan, sabes, el otro día nos encontramos con un compañero tuyo de universidad, va al mismo Doujo que Syaoran, se llama Kurogane, cuando me presenté me pregunto si te conocía y me habló muchas cosas buenas de ti, me comentó que era una lastima no haber podido mantenerse en contacto contigo y me pidió que te diera su número y su correo electrónico - informó rápidamente y pasándole un papelito.

- Bueno, ya es hora de desayunar- anunció el padre de la familia, también notando el problema del comentario- ya van algo atrasados.

_.-.-.-.-._

El día miércoles, día de la adorable materia Educación Física y Deportes, muchos la esperaban con ansias… otros… como la pobre Naoko se preguntaba ¿¡Por qué!?... al menos era invierno aún y no era tan terrible… cuando llegará el verano ya se conseguiría un permiso.

Sakura y Syaoran eran del otro tipo, a ellos les gustaba la… encantadora asignatura, comenzando así la tercera hora esperando al profesor… el cual fue cambiado drásticamente para el asombro de sus estudiantes:

- Bien chicos- informo el inspector- a nacido el hijo del profesor- sonrisas maliciosas aparecieron en los rostros de los jóvenes muchachos… el profesor llevaba alrededor de 4 años y éste era su 5to hijo… ¡era una máquina!- como si fuera novedad-murmuró el señor- en fin, tendrán un nuevo profesor hasta que terminen su educación, han cambiado mucho de profesor, así que desde ahora el Señor Kurogane será su nuevo profesor- terminó mostrando al joven nada mal parecido vestido con un buzo Rojo y Negro sonriendo- sean amables con él- dijo marchándose.

- Excelente- musitó bajito Li sonriendo.

- Escuchen, gnomos- era evidente que el nuevo profesor era mucho más alto que los estudiantes en desarrollo- no querrán hacerme enojar, así que cuando yo diga algo, harán caso ¿Correcto?- todos asintieron- bien, los permisos y certificados se enseñan al principio de la clase, yo entiendo que puedan estar cansados o tener problemas…-dijo mirando a las chicas levemente sonrojado- así que daré 2 permisos libres por persona, sin contar los por enfermedad, que deberán aprovechar bien, porque no se ganarán más- puntualizó- la verdad no me interesa que hicieron con el otro profesor, así que comenzaremos una nueva asignatura llamada defensa personal- cuchicheos de emoción se escucharon- como es probable que más de la de la clase ya tenga conocimientos de algún tipo los separé según habilidad, cada uno tendrá que luchar con Li –el aludido se sonrojo visiblemente, pero ninguno de sus compañeros supuso que se conocían, era de conocimiento público la habilidad de Syaoran- según eso veré que tan bien van ¿Entendido? – una chica de cabellos cortos y rizados levantó la mano- ¿Sí?

- ¿Cómo lucharemos con Li-kun, quiero decir, y si nos hacemos daño realmente?- consultó preocupada.

- Dudo que llegué a golpear a alguien… pero tienes razón, intentarán golpearlo, según su cercanía sabremos en que nivel están ¿Mejor?- afirmaciones de cabeza de todos- Bien, parte Akatsu Satoshi- indicó leyendo la lista.

Sucedió que Satoshi no era del todo mal y fue bastante interesante ver como trataba de golpear a Syaoran, obviamente, no le tocó un pelo, pero era capaz de seguirlo relativamente en velocidad… otros no pudieron acercársele más de 5 metros. Otros bastante buenos fueron Fuji, Takahashi y Yamamoto, quienes lograron mantener el ritmo.

Había chicas realmente buenas también, como Chiharu y Mizuzu, que también quedaron en la primera selección, y Sakura, quien obviamente contaba con un estado físico admirable y su pequeño entrenamiento con su novio fue el más esperado por la clase. Syaoran no lanzaba golpes, sólo los esquivaba graciosa y hábilmente (unas muchachas del club de fans se colaron y lo grabaron todo en video, para el deleite general del club) y Sakura realmente nunca intentó golpearle, sólo se le acercaba velozmente, y en una de sus tantas maniobras tropezó y casi cae al piso, el caballeroso muchacho, como era de esperar, la agarró en sus brazos evitándole una dolorosa caída. Kinomoto le sonrió divertida y exclamó- Kurogane-sensei, he tocado a Syaoran, eso quiere decir que soy la mejor de la clase ¿no?- bromeó.

- Kinomoto, ¿No?, es bueno ver que está tan bien preparada, pero dudo que algo le llegué hacer daño con las defensas que tiene- Sakura lanzó la ceja sorprendida, él se refería a su hermano y Syaoran, al menos eso supuso y esperó… porque no era buena idea publicar por el mundo la existencia de su 'gatito' y 'caballero de la luna'- sabrán las selecciones la próxima clase, pueden retirarse- terminó y los adolescentes muchachos corrieron a las duchas.

- ¿Sabías que Kurogane-sensei te iba a usar?, Syaoran- preguntó Tomoyo curiosa y suspicaz como siempre.

- No tenía idea- por cierto, Tomoyo no tuvo que luchar, cuando iba a realizar el primer movimiento sus guardaespaldas aparecieron misteriosamente y se acercaron a Kurogane, cuando llegase a casa, la heredera Daidouji sabría que tanto el profesor cómo la escuela consideraba que teniendo cuatro guardaespaldas y un pequeño curso de disparo no era necesario que tomara la clase, por supuesto, ella no sabía las consecuencias que eso le traerían.

_.-.-.-.-._

Syaoran observó durante instantes que parecieron eternos a su novia, creyendo que era una broma, _esperando _que lo fuera.

Estaba él, tranquilamente cenando en su linda residencia en Tomoeda cuando escucha sonar el teléfono, como es obvio, contesta y oye la efusiva voz de Kinomoto Sakura diciéndole que era inminente que viniera a su casa, pero que se presentará del modo usual. Suponiendo que era algo que realmente precisaba hacer, dejó su cena en el refrigerador, se puso los zapatos y saltó por los techos hacía su destino.

Tocó la ventana, como tenía que hacerlo para entrar del modo usual, la cual fue abierta inmediatamente por su novia:

- ¿Ha sucedido algo malo?- preguntó extrañado, al ver todo complemente normal.

- No, nada malo… es que necesitaba hablar contigo de un tema urgente- dijo nerviosa, Syaoran pensó graciosamente que si no fuera virgen, pensaría en que sería padre.

- Podemos hablar por teléfono, ¿sabes?- comentó suspirando y tirándose en la cama de espaldas- dime entonces- invitó.

- Oh, verás… yo… es algo muy vergonzoso- empezó sonrojada sentandose en la cama junto a él- pero realmente tenemos que hablarlo, aunque no es tan urgente-confesó reflexionando un poco.

- Soy todo oídos-dijo tirándola para atrás para que quedará en la misma posición que él y le mirará de frente.

- Tenemos que hablar de Sexo, Syaoran- sentenció completamente sonrojada.

_.-.-.-.-._

**¡¡Hola queridas lectoras mías!!**

**El Capítulo anterior ha tenido muchos review! o soy tan feliz! Pero o.o no los he podido responder… alguien me puede decir que le paso al 'REPLY'? Dónde está?!! T.T lo seguiré buscando! **

**Así que nuevamente, Mil Gracias, lindas, por darse el tiempo de leer este fic y dejarme rev, me hace muy feliz espero que les haya gustado el capítulo (a mí me gusta mucho escribir este fic P) **

**Si han visto el anime de Tsubasa o leído Horitsuba (una especie de omake de Tsubasa), sabrán que Kurogane es profesor de educación física en aquellos mundos alternos y he decidido agregarlo a la historia porque es mi personaje favorito de Tsubasa (xD los únicos personajes únicos de TRC son Kuro , Fye y creo que la hermana de Tomoyo-hime) Quizá ponga a Fye (ejme.. Yui) xD que también me encanta. **

**Lamento haberme demorado tanto, pero estuve castiagada XD again (paso castigada!) uu y cuando me llega la inspiración me sacan del pc… Sólo un año y tendré pc mío! **

**Eso es por el cap de hoy, lamento que parezca relleno, pero contiene cosas muy importantes n.n **

**Besos y abrazos**

**Verito.S**


	6. Una Vida de Lujo

Declaración de derechos de autor: CardCaptor Sakura es propiedad intelectual de CLAMP [No hago nada ilegal! Lo juro!

_Pensamientos _

-diálogo-

**[Notas de la Autora**

_**Azul como el Cielo. **_

_Capítulo 5: Una vida de Lujo._

_Por: __**Verito.S**_

- Tenemos que hablar de Sexo, Syaoran- sentenció completamente sonrojada.

Aquella frase hizo eco en su cabeza, 'hablar de sexo… sexo… exo…', durante unos instantes el heredero Li no hizo otra cosa que mirar a Sakura como quien mira una obra de arte post modernista en el museo, sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que allí había. Tragando afligidamente repitió (estúpidamente, pensó el al instante): "¿De Sexo?". Sakura asintió llegando a un nuevo tono de rojo, llegando a preocupar a su pobre novio por su salud.

- Re-relájate-tartamudear no es el mejor ejemplo, pero tenía que hacer algo- te va dar un colapso con tanta sangre en la cara, es algo natural ¿no?- hay que darle crédito al muchacho, para estar en un estado incluso peor de ansiedad que Sakura manejaba la situación espléndidamente.

- Claro, es normal- apoyó la chica después de perder color- por eso tenemos que hablarlo, no quiero que nos pase lo de… tú sabes, Chiharu-chan y Yamazaki-kun…- ninguna persona en su sano juicio querría eso, recordó Syaoran, todos en la clase se habían enterado (pero no había salido de allí), el idiota de Takashi… mira que en el salón de clases… ¡En Clases!, gracias a Dios que el profesor había salido...- no somos tan idiotas- murmuró el chico- bueno, claro que no, pero según Chiharu-chan y Rika-chan las hormonas te pillan en cualquier momento- siendo sinceros, nuestro protagonista siempre había pensado que las hormonas de Sasaki-san eran MUY alborotadas, él la conocía desde tercer año y desde entonces estaba con un hombre 10 años mayor, pero era una opinión personal...

- Pero si nos pillan ¿Qué mas da?- dijo sencillamente, claro que el asunto le importaba, pero hablarlo así tan abiertamente no era lo suyo- 'lo que será, será'- citó en perfecto español- personalmente no me agradan las cosas como en los Shôjos, todo tan predemeditado, sería mejor que fuera impulsivo, tú sabes, las cosas más apasionadas y no tan melos-- dandosé cuenta de lo que decía paro de hablar abruptamente y llegó a un nuevo nivel de sonrojo-e-eso creo yo- terminó poniéndose boca a bajo para ocultar su agraciado rostro.

Sakura también estaba superando su marca personal, siendo completamente sincera tampoco quería que fuera tan romántico, en la parte más depravada de su ser deseaba algo más pasional y aún así amoroso, nada de tonteras como en las novelas rosas que de repente cortan todo el rollo con frases salidas de lugar... eso de pedir permiso en el mejor momento no le gustaba demasiado- sí... yo también... bueno... - _decisión Sakura_- se dijo-pero no era para hablar cuando,como y donde, es que la falta de iniciati-- quiero decir, las pocas demostracio--, no, no eso tampoco, que cuan- Ay! No!- estaba hecha un enredo la pobre chica y el ambarino opto por tironearla aún más para que quedara, nuevamente, en la misma posición que él.

- ¿Crees que no he demostrado mucha iniciativa?-consultó aún boca abajo y notó como Sakura movía la cabeza afirmativamente- lo siento entonces-musitó poniéndose boca arriba y tapándose el rostro con el brazo- no es que yo no quisiera... es que... además que me preocupa no llegar a los 20 si tu hermano se entera... podría acuchillarme mientras duermo... y enterarse por ese peluche...-la chica sabía que eran excusas, había otra cosa que lo molestaba- también puedo ser terriblemente malo en ello ¿sabes? y sería terrible, porque lo último que quiero es no hacerte feliz...

- ¡Eso te preocupa!- exclamó entre enfadada y sorprendida- eres realmente tonto Syaoran-kun- canturreo como en antaño levantándose para mirarlo- no puedes ser malo en ello, tú no eres malo en nada, e incluso si lo fueras tienes un cuerpo que complace de sólo mirarlo, baka-terminó sonriendo y abrazándolo tontamente- ya sé que haremos, un día cualquiera nos emborrachamos ¿Te parece?- Syaoran rió ante la ocurrencia- tienes que pensar que llegará un momento que la necesidad será total, entonces correré a tu casa, ahora debes marcharte y terminar de cenar, siento haberte llamado tan tarde.

_.-.-.-.-._

_**Sábado 17 de febrero **_

_Aquí estoy, 17 años y un virgen cualquiera... han pasado 3 días desde el asunto... no esperaba resultados inmediatos tampoco y creo que es mejor esperar al momento exacto, cuando mi pobre lado depravado no pueda resistir mas y rapte a Syaoran, ¿quién dijo que los chicos eran impulsivos, ah?_

_No! tenía que ser mi novio un caballero, un chico decente... ¡Si tan sólo fuera una bruja de verdad y pudiera hechizarlo! _

_Oh, esperen, me están llamando..._

_.-.-.-.-._

"Te compensaré todo" fue lo único que dijo la voz a través del auricular... una sonrisa de lo mas lasciva y maliciosa apareció en el rostro de nuestra heroína al tiempo que buscaba la mejor ropa interior que tenía con sus mejores ropas sexy, agarrando un abrigo lo suficientemente recatado para no advertir a nadie bajo tranquilamente del segundo piso, avisó que salía y en el segundo que se cerró la puerta corrió como nunca en su vida hacía la casa de Li Syaoran, dejando a los transeúntes en shock al ver un rallo castaño cruzar por la calle una tarde de domingo. Batiendo probablemente un record, sacó las llaves que tenía y entró haciendo sonar sensualmente sus zapatos de taco **[No sé si han visto dramas o doramas, pero las asiáticas siempre corren con unos tacos de aguja de manera sorprendente, son increíbles!** antes de sacárselos en el recibidor en donde la esperaba inclinado en la pared la cosa más deliciosamente apetecible que ella hubiese visto en TODAS sus vidas, estaba segura que ser tan divinamente sexy y tan jodidamente apuesto era un pecado y un crimen, Dios la había bendecido infinitamente y se lo agradecería en cuanto la lujuria la dejara.

Syaoran estaba con un traje formal gris oscuro, una camisa blanco invierno y una corbata que parecía ser un negro azulado, todo desaliñadamente puesto que lo hacía ver como un chico malo ... y aquel divino pendiente en su oreja izquierda... Sakura juró que por un momento los brillitos le salieron, cual príncipe de manga Shôjo, al igual que estaba segura que su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes, procesando el hecho que Syaoran no estaba desnudo (cosa que ella se encargaría de arreglar) preguntando con un tono de voz agonizante dijo: - ¿Por qué estás tan formal, Syaoran?

- Porque vamos a salir, iremos a disfrutar de la vida nocturna de Tokyo- contestó poniéndose los zapatos.

- Aún no es de noche- le recordó divertida- ¿Y a dónde iremos? Somos menores de edad todavía.

- Sorpresa- dijo sonriente al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano y la sacaba de la casa, quedando automáticamente prendido el seguro al cerrar la puerta ignorando completamente las protestas de Sakura, cosas cómo 'No he avisado' o 'Cómo iremos a Tokyo?'- Pareces olvidar que soy una persona muy pudiente ¿no?, un auto nos llevará y nos traerá, y disfrutaremos por una noche de una vida lujosa y sin límites, considéralo un regalo de San Valentín, después de todo, siempre te regalo cosas yo ése día...- la chica palideció... ¡Claro!... qué tonta! se le había olvidado completamente... si bien desde el principio Syaoran le había hecho regalos ese día... ella le hacía chocolates a su familia y amigos... con razón Kero se negaba a hablarle y Yukito parecía un poco dolido ¡Que vergüenza!- y el miércoles obviamente no podía ser... y como supuse lo olvidaste olímpicamente-comentó suspirando al ver el rostro que ponía al mencionar la fecha.

- Debiste haberme mencionado algo-respondió abochornada mientras se dirigían al lujoso auto estacionado unas casas más allá para no levantar sospechas- No te dije nada... ¡que clase de novia soy!

- Una muy olvidadiza, claro está-dijo sin darle la mayor importancia- no te preocupes por nimiedades está noche-propuso de manera tan convincente (después de todo, era difícil negarle algo a Syaoran) que Sakura se limitó a subir al lujoso auto negro y dedicarse a disfrutar de los placeres que la noche le otorgaría.

Tokio era realmente maravilloso de noche, con todos esos anuncios de león brillando como estrellas, se sentía como una princesa paseando por la mejor zona de la capital. Se bajaron en el Hotel Okura [ donde se hospedaban las más grandes estrellas cuando visitaban la capital, la chica realmente no creía poder tener tanto lujo a su alcance, como si no fuera suficiente de la nada Syaoran le entregó una caja con el vestido más lindo que ella había visto en su vida, de un celeste, hasta las rodillas, con un escote en la espalda en cruz con una tela brillante a juego con el vestido, era realmente divino, asombrada por tantos regalos preguntó:

- ¿No te vas a morir, verdad? ¿ni tienes una prometida con la que te casarás mañana?

- No sucede nada malo, por Dios, cualquiera pensaría que nunca te han regalado nada, simplemente quise mostrarte al mundo al que entraremos cuando nos casemos, sin la necesidad de ser conocidos aún- respondió con un falso tono de enfado.

- ¿Si? veremos la alta sociedad?-consultó al tiempo que subían el ascensor para ir a la habitación.

- Nos colaremos entre ellas y nos divertiremos como niños millonarios sin preocupaciones, aunque no se lo debes contar a tu hermano, le prometí que iríamos a DisneyLand Tokyo y que nos quedaríamos en un recatado hotel con habitaciones separadas por todo un pasillo-advirtió sonriente-ah, y claro, después iremos a DisneyLand Tokyo, posiblemente mañana ¿Te parece?

- Claro, eres el mejor novio del mundo entero, Syaoran-comentó de lo más feliz desde el baño de la lujosa habitación que no había admirado aún, estaba ansiosa por salir a pasear por Tokio, seguramente tendría toda la tarde de mañana para admirar la habitación , posiblemente el techo de ella en particular- ¿Cómo luzco?- consultó saliendo del baño radiante con aquel vestido, sus zapatos de tacón plateados y un bolso a juego que encontró en el paquete, con el cabello suelto que le caía con gracia.

- Espectacular, obviamente-respondió besándola con una dulzura casi pasional- como una heredera, nos colaremos fantásticamente entre toda la socialité de Tokio, seremos dos herederos comprometidos de viaje desde China ¿OK?

Sakura considero bien la respuesta, aún podía dejarse quitar el vestido y pasar la noche en la linda Suite... pero seguramente Syaoran se había tomado muchas molestias por todo y no quería ser grosera con él- claro, andando- dijo tomándole la mano. He de comentarles que Sakura recordaría ésta como una de sus decisiones más acertadas.

_.-.-.-.-._

**¡¡Hola queridas lectoras mías!!**

**xD A mí me cae muy bien Rika, después de todo el profesor Terada estaba como quería… [Si yo tuviera un profesor como Touya o Kurogane… pero de que precoz era, lo era. **

**En Tsubasa [siempre tsubasa xD todos siempre salen con pendientes, me dí el lujo de ponerle unos**

**[ El Hotel Okura es al parecer el más lujoso de Tokio, es la mar de lindo en las fotos y tiene casi 900 habitaciones. Aquí está el vestido, en versión larga, a mí realmente me encantó o **

**xD Me castigaron, dos veces, la primera podía usar el computador... ahora lo tenemos que apagar a las 8 pm :S **

**Gracias a... C**_**apitan Kaede-kun,RelenaLi, gabyhyatt, sakura825,0o-Lady Scorpio-o0,  
chamita, MaKAkiS, darkmaho y juchiz, **_**sus revs, me hacen muy feliz como lo saben. **  
**u.uU leí todos sus rev y sigo sin contestar, soy terrible! **

**Besos y abrazos**

**Verito.S**

**pd: Si alguien tiene alguna recomendación de libros, fic, manga ¿Me dice? para inspirarme... **


	7. El Príncipe y la Princesa

Declaración de derechos de autor: CardCaptor Sakura es propiedad intelectual de CLAMP No hago nada ilegal

Declaración de derechos de autor: CardCaptor Sakura es propiedad intelectual de CLAMP No hago nada ilegal! Lo juro! 

_Pensamientos _

-diálogo-

**Notas de la Autora**

_**Azul como el Cielo. **_

_Capítulo 6: El Príncipe y la Princesa._

_Por: __**Verito.S**_

_Cuando tenía cerca de 13 soñé que era una princesa, aunque no me vestía como una princesa de cuento de hadas, más parecía ser del medio oriente. No tenía corona, ni tenía un sequito real, en realidad yo sólo sabía que era una princesa porque Syaoran siempre se refería hacía mí como 'Hime' (princesa) en un tono más afectuoso que respetuoso, sonriendo, diciendo que cuando creciéramos él sería rey de un reino enorme y que así nos podríamos casar y que yo ya no sería sólo la princesa más hermosa de todos los reinos que el conocía, sería la reina y emperatriz. Claro, en el sueño estábamos Syaoran y yo mucho más pequeños, creo que tendríamos 6 años y posiblemente era un juego. _

_Sólo recordé esto cuando bajábamos por la majestuosa escalera y Syaoran me dijo con su mejor sonrisa encantadora: _

_- vamos, Sakura-hime. _

Los chicos estaban teniendo la mejor noche de su vida, coincidentemente en la fiesta estaba un conocido de la familia Li quien reconoció a Syaoran, dándole total credibilidad a su historia. 

- Sinceramente, no sé de que se quejan las chicas de sociedad en los libros, esto es totalmente maravilloso, pasar de fiesta en fiesta, vistiendo trajes hermosos (Tomoyo-chan será feliz con su tienda de alta costura exclusiva, no habría pensado que se necesitarán tantos vestidos de fiesta) tratándose con chicos divinos como tú, Syaoran.

- Lo ves así porque no lo has vivido, al final te aburres de una vida tan frívola, donde todos son falsos. A mis hermanas sólo le gustaban las fiestas por elegir el vestido, lo demás es realmente tedioso después de un tiempo, créeme- comentó con pesadez el chico- aunque yo nunca fui a muchos eventos sociales, así que también me ha agradado, pero todos a un punto no pueden fingir más. 

- Ah, es terrible- dijo la chica negando la cabeza, aunque luego sonrió traviesamente- eso significa que nos tenemos que divertir por todas las fiestas que asistiremos y la pasaremos fatal- dijo tirando del brazo del muchacho para llevarlo a la pista de baile- y no avergonzarnos por ello- terminó al tiempo que la cantante, una muchacha de alta de pelo rizado y voluminoso comenzaba a cantar una de esas canciones tristes y lentas, que conmovían hasta a la más fría persona. 

_Llévame a la ciudad del viento  
más allá del tiempo.  
Concede el deseo de una blanca flor. _

- ¿Sabes?- comenzó Sakura mientras bailaban junto con las otras parejas- yo siempre me pregunte que se sentiría ser una princesa. 

- ¿Sí? ¿Y por qué?

_Rodea mi mano con tus dulces dedos  
y guíame  
a través del largo camino  
hacia dondequiera que estés._

-Porque siempre creí que sólo las princesas tenían príncipes- respondió cerrando los ojos. 

_Al atardecer, la melodía de tu voz nunca cesa.  
Al despertar, tú y yo nos fundimos en un solo ser.  
Esta es la primera vez que siento la verdadera felicidad.  
Llévame…_

- ¿Sólo por un príncipe querías ser princesa?, ¿realmente? – dijo alzando una ceja

_En un solitario silencio, tu voz cantando  
llegando hasta el fondo de mi corazón es en lo único que pienso  
en una noche en la que duermo sin conocer el significado de la felicidad… _

-Yep, pero ahora ya no quiero un príncipe, no necesito ni un reino, ni un sequito, ni mucho menos un palacio y ¿sabes por qué?- consultó deteniéndose un momento para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. 

- No, no lo sé-contestó volviendo a bailar. 

- Porque te tengo a ti, Syaoran, y a pesar de todo lo cliché, tonto y meloso que suene y ridícula que me siento diciéndolo, si te perdiera en algún momento yo… yo no podría seguir, no podría vivir recordándote y pensando lo feliz que sería si estuvieras conmigo- dijo apoyándose en su hombro, abrazándolo más fuerte. 

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que nos separaremos? 

_  
Juntos, podemos superar  
el largo camino,  
más allá de lo que puede ser soñado,  
a la ciudad del viento._

Terminando la canción, parando todas las parejas, la chica dijo con una sonrisa triste: 

- Es que, no puede ser tan maravilloso, no puedo, _no podemos, _ser tan afortunados, en algún momento el hechizo se romperá y … y…. 

- Otra vez estás hablando estupideces, Dios mío, no seas tonta, nada pasará, todo estará bien, no es como si una bruja malvada nos hechizará y nos prohibiera estar juntos, esas cosas no existen, creo que te has involucrado demasiado en la analogía de las Princesas. 

Entonces, nuestra virginal protagonista se puso a reír de si misma, para el asombro de nuestro preocupado muchacho- creo que estoy desvariando, tienes toda la razón, estoy diciendo sólo disparates, pero todo es tu culpa, Syaoran-kun- canturreo. 

-¿Mi culpa?- ahora el chico si estaba preocupado, seguro había tomado algo esta chica, ahora se daba cuenta, pero no sabía como, no había bebido casi nada, lo mismo q ue él (o eso él pensaba), y era imposible que la hubiesen drogado. 

- Síp, por ser tan increíblemente guapo, no puedo ni pensar coherentemente al lado tuyo… 

_Em… Hola!_

_Esta es una entrada especial escrita por mí… va, que obvio, por Li Xiao Lang, se preguntarán por qué el que escribe soy yo (y como me enteré de la existencia de esta cosa) pero esa persona, quiero decir, mi novia, me ha pedido que les relate lo sucedido ya que ella está muy cansada y quiere anotarlo lo antes posible. _

_Supongo que no tiene sentido presentarme, ¿verdad?, ella dijo que les había hablado los suficiente de mí como para que se hartaran. _

_No es que yo este en mis mejores condiciones, para ser sinceros me duelen lugares insospechados, luego sabrán por qué. _

_Creo que fue un eufemismo decir que 'habíamos bebido casi nada', después de reflexionarlo un rato, casi nada para quién? Para un alcohólico anónimo? _

_Touya me matará, seguro, cuando se entere de que no llegamos a la hora prometida, ni vea el estado en que estamos, es terrible, ¡Dejaré viuda a mi esposa antes de casarme! ¿No quieren hacer una petición para que me salve? ¡Soy el único descendiente varón de mi línea familiar! ¿Eso me hace una especie en peligro verdad?, podré pedirle clemencia a protección a la infancia (bendita seas, oh minoría de edad). Aunque no creo que eso le impida destriparme… _

_Pero valió la pena, sí, da igual que muera, si lo tuviera que hacer de nuevo, lo haría! una infinidad de veces, da igual el castigo._

_Porque nada se comparará nunca a lo vivido anoche, en una suite alumbrada por las luces de neón de Tokio… _

**¡¡Hola queridas lectoras mías!!**

**¿Cómo las trata la vida? Felices con las vacas de pascua de resurrección? A mí sólo me dan 3 míseros días u.u**

**Bien raro el cap, que quieren que les diga, en el próximo, LEMON GENTE!**

**Bueno, créanlo o no, no me han castigado, no, no me excusaré con mentiras, simplemente me confundí con las fechas. **

**Verán, coincidentemente los primeros 3 caps se escribieron con 20 días de diferencia, entonces decidí actualizar cada 20 días, ya que me pareció bastante razonable. **

**Y yo, tontamente, creí haber actualizado el 25, y no! Fue el 15 .-. así que además de los 9 días de retrazo adicionales, no encontraba como seguir la historia, y aquí me tienen, atrasadísima actualizando, pero no se preocupen! En menos de 10 días estará el otro cap, para comenzar y tener 2 caps en 40 días. **

**No le queda mucho al fic, no más de 5 caps, una pena, porque me encanta escribirlo, pero no quiero tener que hacerlo repetitivo y para fines de año no voy a tener tiempo ni para respirar. **

**Muchas Gracias a ****always mssb****meli17, Relena Li, Capitan Kaede-kun, KibumiWong, alefa , palabra que luego respondo los revs! Y-Y **

**Espero que coman muchos huevitos de chocolate, y no tengan que ver tanta película religiosa (y que yo soy Católica) que seguro que Jesús no quiere recordar cada año lo martirizante que fue su muerte, verdad? **

**Besos, abrazos y chocolates virtuales**

**Verito.S **


End file.
